


Perspective

by d__T



Category: Padmaavat
Genre: Court Politics, I don't know shit about sultanic courts don't @ me, M/M, Malik gets some perspective on the bullshit, Reminiscing, can u believe there's no padmaavat fic? I'm the first one here, everything I know is from the movie, historically inaccurate on par with the movie itself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 14:34:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15269562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/d__T/pseuds/d__T
Summary: Malik gets some perspective on his place in the mad sultan's court.





	Perspective

The mad sultan doesn’t know how to love. Malik knows this. He’s watched Alauddin use his wives, but they are trophies. Meant to be looked at and serve as reminders of past conquests. Not to be enjoyed.

 

He’s watched Alauddin use his weapons too, and he sees the glee and pleasure.

 

Malik is to be enjoyed. He is fast enough, strong enough, savage enough to play with the mad sultan. And a bruise on his face is unremarkable. He is a slave and a fighter. It is his business.

 

Malik’s attention to integration into the court is perhaps excessive, but then- Alauddin’s hair would not be so long and glorious as to rival his wives’, nor so good for pulling when Malik bends him hilt deep in the baths.

 

The rumors in the court call him concubine and bed-slave, like he doesn’t buy security with his body regardless of how he uses it. There’s worse things than being both the mad sultan’s sword and sword-sheath, and he’s been most of them.

 

The wives like him. When Alauddin is on his back, Alauddin is not on theirs. Favors are done, and Malik has security beyond his place at the door of Alauddin’s bedchambers.

 

Someday the sultan’s madness will burn them all to the ground but until then, he doesn’t need love either.


End file.
